Storm and Wolverine funny love story
by kikkie
Summary: this is the story of Wolverine and storm and how they got married and why they kept it a secret from the other X-men. (shitty summary). Pairing Storm x wolverine with a side pairing of rogue x gambit and other couples. please no bad comments rated 18 you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: HI! I've decided to make a storm x wolverine fanfic! They are my otp in the marvel universe. Enjoy!

"NO! DON'T GO INTO THE CLOSET!" A student shouted into the ear of another student next to her. The student of gifted talent were having their usual end of the semester movie night. Students with passing grades ( a C or higher ) were allowed to participate in the movie watching event with their friends and classmates. The student were watching THE PEOPLE UNDER THE STAIRS, a horror movie personally picked by their favorite teacher, Ororo Munroe A.K.A Storm. Storm was watching her student and the movie because Jean and her boyfriend Scott decided to make plans to go out tonight and rogue was too busy because she was getting her brains screwed out by her lover gambit (**another one of my otp, I love their accents XD** ). The only teacher left was Logan and he was taking care of the bad grade students who, at the moment, were possible hanging by a thread for their lives because Logan is making them not only to 50 laps but also cleaning the mansion, training in the mutant simulation room and playing lets hunt the stupid kids that couldn't fucking do their work in class because they didn't want to do it! "MISS!" a student shouts to Storm, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looks over to the student to see what's wrong. A student had just puked all over Xavier new carpet.

"Perfect…." Storm mumbles.  
>(Later that night)<p>

After cleaning up the playroom and explaining to Xavier what had happen to the rug storm started too headed to her room for the night, along the way she could hear Jean and Cyclops talking through Jean door. From the sound of it they weren't too happy, but storm could care less. It was not her business or her problem. When she entered her room the first thing she did was strip to her black white lace panties. She walks over to her dresser and pulls out her dark blue night gown but before she could put it on she felt two strong arms warp themselves around her waist. Storm looks over her shoulder and smiles.

"Hello Logan, what brings you here?" Storm asked.

"Nothing…just thought I'd visit ya Ro." Logan says. Storm turns her body around to face him. She gently presses her lips to his. Logan response back by gently biting the bottom part of her lip then letting it go.

"Control Logan…" Wolverine mentally told himself. While he was thinking, storm was slowly working on un-buckling his belt till she heard a knock on her front door. Quickly she pushed Wolverine out the way to answer the door (she already put her gown on so don't worry). When she answered the door she was shocked to see who it is, Jean.

"Sorry to interrupt you like this but can I ask you for something?" Jean says with a small blush on her face.

"Yes?" Storm asked.

"Do you have any condoms?" she asked. Storm nearly broke down into laughter but was able to stop herself.

"No I don't but check if rogue has any!" and with that storm closed the door in jean face. Leaving her stun and confused. Stormed walks over to Wolverine.

"That was awkward." Wolverine says.

"Tell me about it, little miss perfect can't do everything." Storm says. Logan raises an eyebrow.

"You sound a little jealousy."

"I'm not jealousy!" Storm says. "I'm upset, Rogue told me a month ahead of time that she and gambit would be busy tonight, Jean tells me five minutes before the event happens! Then I have to watch nearly 45 kids and keep them entertained while at the same time keep the volume up on the movie so they don't hear their teachers fucking."

"I had to care for the bad apples." Logan tells storm. Storm nods her head in agreement before walking over to Logan then kissing him on the lips again but this time she pushed him onto the bed.

(Kitchen)

Rogue was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cookie crust cereal and reading time magazine. She was wearing a light yellow shirt that said **YO-GABA-GABA ( a gift from storm on her birthday)** and with it a pair of white shorts. She was enjoy her quite till Jean walked in, disrupting the woman peace and quiet. Jean sat across her and asked:

"Hey Rogue, can I ask you something?" Jean asked. The girl nods her head as she fills her mouth with food.

"Do you think storm hates me? Lately she been acting rather…alert around me... it makes me nervous." Jean says. Rogue swallows her food and spoke:

"Why don't you just read her mind?" Rogue answers.

"I don't read people mind without their permission!" Jean responded, making Rogue snort a little.

"Sure, and I don't have white highlights on my head." Rogue responded.

"You really should be nice to your fellow X-men!" Jean told the woman. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"You want to know WHY storm been nervous around you?" Rogue asks. Jean nods her head yes. "Its cause you're always around Logan! Touching him, looking at him, always going on a mission with him. Everyone in the school knows you have a crush on him."

"Just a little one, beside Scott is the only one for me." Jean responds. "But what does that have to do with Storm being nervous around me?" Jean ask. Rogue drops her spoon into the milk filled bowl and rubbed her forehead.

"My god sometimes I swear you are no different from a bamboo!" Rogue though, upsetting Jean because she read Rogue mind.

"I am not a monkey!" Jean shouted at the woman, making it very clear that she was reading Rogue mind. Rogue looks at her and thought:

"Well since your reading my mind why don't we go pay storm a visit!" Rogue thought as she rises from her chair and leaves the kitchen, Jean follows her.

(Storm)

"LOGAN! YES! YES! AHHH-FUCKING GOD YES!" Storm shouted on the top of her lungs as she clawed her bed sheets with her left hand and her lovers back with the right. Logan snorts at the pain of her small nails digging deep into his skin, he took this moment to force her body upwards and allowing him to lay on his back. Strom quickly gets the idea and begins to ride and bounce on his hard cock nonstop. Logan watched his African goddess go wild on top of him and not stopping for one second.

"Oh god Logan! What have you done to me?" She moaned as she continued to move her hip up and down on him. Logan smirks at her question, if there's one thing he loved about storm it was her questions. Every time they made love she would ask herself why she was doing this or why she loved Logan, and by the end of every night that answer would be answered.

"You know this is all your fault, you started this." Logan tells her. Storm leans down to face and kisses him, shoving her tongue into his mouth, wrestling his tongue with hers, tempting the wild beast inside him which he tried so hard every day to control. Logan wasn't the only one who could play the wild card in this game.

"I'm cumming…." Storm mumbles as she grinds on her lover cock. Wolverine smiles at this moment. This was the best part of all for him. He grabs storms hips and forcefully turning their bodies around, making him top. Logan the grabs both of Storms legs and threw them over his shoulder. Before Storm knew it, she felt her G-spot being pounded into like a nail being hammered.

"LOGAN! TOO MUCH! I'M CUMMING!" Storm shouts as her juices started to pour out more and more as her lover drilled his cock into her like the wild beast he is. In a matter of seconds Storm cam, covering her lovers cock in her wet juices. The tightness of Storms walls squeezed Logan cock till he burst inside of her. Filling her insides with load of his warm cum. Before the two could even rest, they were rudely interrupted by kicked opened door and a scared red head.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOGAN RAPED STORM!" Jean shouted before she threw a chair at Logan. Luckly Logan a trained killer with great instincts, for being cut the chair into 2 pieces before touch him or Storm. Rogue was looking around the halls, hoping no one heard Jean. Logan slowly removes himself from Storms wet folds, letting his load leak out. He climbs off the bed and walks toward Jean. He grabs her by her shoulder and throws her to the ground, at that point Storm hopped out of bed and ran in between Jean and Logan.

"Calm down Logan, she didn't mean it." Storms tells him. "She just panicked, calm down." Storm says as she gently hugs Logan. Logan closed his eyes and took a couple of breathes before calming down. Rogue and Jean watched the two.

(Back to the kitchen)

"So…how long has this been going on?" Jean asked. After rudely interrupting the two love birds she then demanded to speak with them in the kitchen, Rogue only came back to finish her cereal. Jean was walking around the kitchen trying to wrap her head around what she just saw, and so far she didn't like it. Logan was already upset because he was plaining on going for a round two before Jean interrupted so Storm was doing all the talking.

"Look I know this is all a bit too much to take in all at once but the truth is…Logan and I are married." Storm tells the confused woman.

"WHAT!?" Jean shouts with a high screacth noise strong enough to wake the dead. Rogue rubs her head and shouts:

"Sugar! Its 1am! Calm the fuck down or else you'll wake up the kids!" Rogue told Jean. Jean ignored the young adult goth and continues to ask Storm questions:

"When did this happen? When were you two dating? How long have you been married? Does anyone else know- JEAN!" Rogue and Storm shout to silence her. Jean closed her mouth with a huff. Storm rubs her forehead while Logan went to the fridge to grab a beer, this was way too much bullshit to handle sober.

"Look Jean, the reason why we didn't tell anyone is because the marriage was kind of a mistake slash forced thing on us." Storm explain in the best way she can. Jean stared at her with a confused face.

"I think it be best if I explained it" Storm said.

Kikkie: end of chapter 1! Hope you liked it please review no bad comments. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Kikkie: part two, where we left off.

(9 months ago)

Unknown Island

Storm and Wolverine were walking across the desert after a horrific fight against sinister. It was just 7 hours ago the X-men had received news that sinister was trying to destroy the world using some stupid device he created to drain mutants of their power just to fill the machine (trust me I can do way better at this part of the story it's just I don't want too, in my opinion sinister is an annoying villain! But that is my opinion). Storm, Cyclopes, Rogue, Gambit, Nightcrawler and Kitty were assigned to this mission. When they defeated Sinister they destroyed the machine. When they headed back to the ship and set off into the air of the night that's when shit really hit the fan for two of sinister Sentinel came out of nowhere and destroyed one of the flight hanger of the ship. Storm was the first one to jump the ship and fight a one the sentinel. The other sentinel was able to punch a hole into the engine, but it also gave Logan a clear shot at his head. Logan cut himself from his seat belt and attack the robot head on. The other X-men held on to their chair for dear life as Cyclops tried his best to control the ship but was not doing a very good job. In a fit of panic Nightcrawler did something that was only supposed to be used in an emergency, he teleported the ship back to the mansion hanger, leaving Storm and Wolverine on their own. Wolverine was able to destroy the sentinel by cutting off its arms and head but this also resulted in the sentinel no longer flying, making Wolverine fall to the unknown ground. Storm quickly rushed to Logan side, ignoring the sentinel she had been fighting. She flew as fast as she could to catch him but before she could the sentinel fired a laser beam at her back causing her to black out and fall to the unknown as well.

(Mansion)

"What the hell happen!?" Jean shouts. "Why the hell would you transport a 1,000 pound (possible more) Ship into the basement!? Plus leaving your friends behind during a battle!?" Jean shouts at Nightcrawler, the young French man was looking down at his feet in shame. The X-men had landed somewhat safely in the Hanger room without anyone being harmed, expect for the fact that nightcrawler left his friends in the unknown darkness they were driving through. Now not only is the ship practically destroyed but the X-men are missing two of their team mates and don't know where they are.

"Calm down sug, the guy only did what needed to be done." Rogue says. "Besides, I'm sure Logan and Storm are fine…...Maybe…"

(Storm and Wolverine)

As the sun rose Storm slowly open her eyes to the bright shining sun that was beaming rays of lights towards her eyes in the most annoying way ever! When she open then fully the first thing she notice was two strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding on to her tightly. She looks you to the person and notice its Logan holding her like a worried lover. Storm slowly takes his arms off her and gets up away from him. She looks around to see where they were and notice that they were in a cave. Far from the cave is left over part of sentinel she and Logan had fought earlier.

"Morning darling." A voice from behind Storm tells her. She looks over to Logan and say that he was awake.

"What happen last night? All I remember is punching a sentinel in the face then blacking out." Storm says.

"We fell down from the sky, I had to grab you before you fell. Unlike me you can't heal a broken bone in 10 seconds." Logan tells her. She nods her head in agreement.

"Thank you Logan." She says. "Do you know where we are?"

"No, think you can fly around and see if you can find a town or something?" Logan asked. Strom nods her head and jumps but falls to the ground. She jumps again but falls again. She then looks at Logan again.

"I have a feeling the sentinel that zapped me was one of those **CAN NOT USE POWERS FOR A LONG TIME** sentinel." Storms says. "I'm sorry Logan." She tells him.

"Well I guess we start walking then." He suggest. Storm agrees and begins to walk with Logan behind her. After propyl hours in the thick woods they finally started to hear music from a far distant. The two then walked over to the music to find a small mall on the side of a highway express route. The two walk over and emedially walk towards the payphone and called the Mansion.

(Mansion)

"Hello!" Kitty answered the phone in Xavier office on his request. "School of the-STORM!?" Kitty shouts as she is happy to hear her company voice.

"Kitty may I speak to Xavier please."

"Of course!" Kitty says as she gives the phone to her principle. Xavier speaks.

"Storm where are you? Is Logan with you? Are you two alright?" Xavier asked.

"Yes Logan and I are swell, just fell down in the woods, from what I just learn were near a small town called Farewell located in Massachusetts. A couple of miles away from it. Do you think you can come and pick us up, it will be dark soon and the mall already closing a couple of their shops?" Storm asked.

"No, not at the moment but I do have great news for you though." Xavier says. "Farewell-town is where my great Aunt Alice use to live."

"Isn't she dead?" Storm asked.

"Sadly yes, Cancer took her but she lived a happy life." Xavier says in a sad voice but it quickly changes back to serious. "The good part about this sad story is that she gave all of her belongs to me, including her house."

"So in other words…." Storm says as she knows where this is heading.

"Go to the town and stay there for a while till the ships repaired, I will call my Aunt lawyer to inform him of your arrival."

"I understand."

"Also I will activate your EC till you and Logan arrive in Farewell, just give me a few minutes. Be safe." And with that Xavier hung up on storm. Storm hangs up the payphone and walks over to Logan who at the moment was sitting down at a nearby bench waiting for his company.

"What he say?" Logan asked.

"Well, he can't come and get us right away." Storms says hoping the man before doesn't go on a killing spree. Logan glared up at her but remained calm.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Logan asked.

"Xavier says his aunt left him a house so were heading to Farewell town."

"How are we going to get there, you can't fly Ro."

"That part also covered." Storm tells him as she puts her hand down her suit to pull out a platinum card. "In case we were ever in trouble the professor gives us cards with 800$ in then. We have to call him first in order to activate them first."

"Why?"

"Jean….." Storm says. Logan nods his head in understand not wanting to know what Jean did. The two then started heading into the mall.

(Mansion)

After hearing the news her two comrades Jean was ready to hop the next plain to Massachusetts to go get them, morally Logan. Rogue on the other hand was tying her down, the last thing the X-men need is little miss perfect going crazy on them.

"Ugh! It's so unfair, those two are practically on a vacation!" Jean shouts out of anger in storms room. Kitty, Gambit and Rogue were playing cards against humanity, ignoring Jean who rudely interrupted their game.

"Okay next card." Kitty reads a black card. "Before I kill you Mister Bond I must show you my…" Kitty then reads her white card. "Collection of sex toys." The group then starts laughing.

"Good one!" Gambit shouts. He then reads his card. "Cooler full of organs."

"NECOPHALY!" Rogue shouts. The three young adults began to laugh historically while Jean complained about Storm being alone with Logan.

"I mean for all we know Storm could be putting Logan through a serious of terrible shopping!"

(Storm)

"I'm not wearing that Logan!" Storm tells her companion. Logan was standing in front of her dressing room in a store called hot and spicy, the only store that happened to be open at the time they walked into the mall. The store was somewhat a goth looking store, luckily for Logan he was able to buy a pair of jean with a black t-shirt. Storm on the other hand was having problems considering most of the cloths that were female were mostly for young girls.

"Fine, then you can walk around in your suit." Logan says as he was about to walk away from the door.

"Wait!" Storm shouts as she walks out of the dressing room. "Do you think this looks alright?" she asked. She was wearing tight white pants that had rip-tiger like strips on her legs that went up to her thighs, showing off skin. Her top was a black halter top that raveled her big breast in very pleasant view for Logan. The outfit was tight and fit her perfect body figure, true storm wasn't as skinny as most girls now and days who can fit into a size six or lower (Jean) but her body was built around muscle and fat. This lead her to have a big body build but also have it evened out at the same time. One of the many things Logan liked about her. Logan just stared at her beautiful body, so did the other guys in the room. Storm looks down to the floor and walks over to the cashier to her outfit, once done she quickly walks out of the store with Logan behind her.

"Okay bus should be here by 8:13pm so that leaves us 2 hours here, lets grab something to eat the wait for the bus to farewell….Logan?" Storm asked as she notice he just stared at, or morally her huge tits.

"LOGAN!"

(end of flashback one)

"Ummmm, Storm…." Jean interrupts Storm story. "Can we skip a little, nothing rude but your story really starting to get boring." Jean says.

"Aw but were about to get to hit a g-spot. Besides Logan not drunk yet so I can't tell you his part of the story without getting clawed to death." Storm says as she looks over to her man who still wasn't drunk, in fact he only had one beer.

"Well I don't know about you all but I need my rest so goodnight or morning." Rogue says and with that she leaves the room. Storm looks at the clock that hangs over the toaster and notice it was almost 5am. Even though it was Saturday she needed to be up around ten for her daily yoga class with some of her students.

"I'll tell you the rest tonight Jean, right now I need to sleep. I can't deal with those kids without energy. Goodnight Jean." Storm tells her before leaving the kitchen, all that was left was Jean and Logan.

"Can you tell me how you and Her become to be then? I would really like to know." Jean says but Logan ignores her and responded:

"Mind your own business and stay with Scott. The guy a good man and he's perfect for you." Logan says as he throws away his bottle before leaving the room. Jean watches his behind as he leaves and smirks.

"Never…."

(Logan)

Logan was walking to his room when his sexy dark skin woman call him over from her room. She was completely naked and standing in front of her doorway. Logan smiled as he walked into her room with her behind him. The minute the door slammed shut he smashed their lips together, his hands made their way to her ass and he started to grope them for dear life. Storm moans at the strength of his hands on her buttocks. She gently pushes him away and spoke:

"Wanna go for a round two big guy?" Storm asked. Logan nods his head for a second but stops to ask:

"Why are you lying to Jean?"

"About what?" Storm asked before realizing. "Oh the story! Well….do you want to tell her what really happened?"

"No, little miss goody towhees will tell the professor, that the last thing we need." Logan answered her. He looks down to his wife, she looks up to him and smiles happily.

"I love you Logan. I love you so much." Storm says as she kissed him. He kiss back with force.

"I love you too Ro."

(What really happened)

After the ship teleported back home, Storm electrified the sentinel in no problem. Killing the robot easily. She then leaps down into the air and grabs Wolverine without a second to lose.

"Oh dear god your heavy." She tells him as she floats down to the ground. When they touched land the first thing storm did was call Xavier and make him aware of their surroundings. They landed in Vegas. When storm was done with her call she hung up and looked over to Logan with a smirk. Logan stares at her questionable:

"What with that smirk?" he asked, only to be answer with a kiss from his lover.

"Oh nothing just a little plan that went horrible right." Storm says as she pulls a silver card out of her breast. "You and I are going to have a night at the town my love."

Logan stares at her before realizing: "you planned this didn't you?"

"The sentinals attack our ship then forcing us to fight them for that we could get here, NO! Having my card with 7,000$ with me here in Vegas, Yes!" she says with her **I'M A FUCKING GENIUS **smile on her face. Logan chuckles at her smartness.

"So what now baby doll?" Logan asked his lover. Storm smiles at him and says.

"I want to get married." She says. "**Logan will you marry me?"** Logan stares at the woman with shock, sure he loved her but they been only dating for a year! He wasn't ready for marriage yet….although the thought of her with another man pissed him off beyond words. Seeing her with a male student pissed him off to the max as it is, but marriage is a big step for them. Not only could he not have a careless life style but he would have to worry about Strom 24/7 as well…like he doesn't anyway.

"Sure, I'll marry you." Logan answered. Storm jumps into the air and flies into his arms with a huge smile on her face. Logan smiled back at her.

Kikkie: end of chp 2! For those who are wondering, the X-men designs in this story for our heroes are the one in the anime. Just watch the anime, that what they look like! I hope you enjoy it please R&R and no bad comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Kikke: part 3 yay!

Today was a shocking/amazing day for both storm and the X-men when Charles Xavier called all the teachers and teacher assistance down to the meet hall for important news.

"My family is having our annual meal in week (in my story Charles has family member), something I cannot miss." Charles tells them. Everyone was paying close attention expect for Logan who was staring at the roof going into his own little world (AKA he didn't care). "And Scott will accompany me to the gathering, my Aunt Lucy just loves his company." Scott looks down in shame while Rogue chuckles a little at the comment. Jean then gives her a look that said **SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOTHIC WANNA BE BITCH! **This made Rogue look away from her.

"But most importantly, the one I will leave in charge of the school while I am gone will be…" Charles clears his throat before he speaks again.

"Oh god please don't let it be Jean!" Storm thought as she mentally was crossing her fingers.

"Jean." Charles tells them.

"Fuck." Storm shouts out louder, making Logan snap out of his world and look at her. Everyone looked at her, especially Jean. Storm quickly form an excuse in her head.

"I just broke a nail…"Storm tells. In truth wise she did break her name this morning when she accidently closed the washing machine door on top of her nail. Jean rolled her eyes then looked at Charles with a smile and asked:

"Does this mean I get to plan the thanksgiving dance!?" Jean asked, sending shivers down Storm, Kitty, Rogue and Logan back.

"Of course!" Charles says with a smile on his face. This cause Storm to lose it again:

"FUCK!" Storm shouts again. This time she raised her hand and showed her finger was bleeding because of the broken nail (it was dried but it look recent). Charles gives Storm a hand wave to excuse her from the table. Storm smiles and quickly leaves without hesitation. She made her way to the bathroom and to the sink to clean her finger. Outside of the bathroom, the teachers were leaving the meeting room. Jean walks past the bathroom minding her own business with a huge grin on her face, Rogue and Kitty made their way to the bathroom to talk to storm.

"You alright sugar?" Rogue asked.

"No I'm not alright, Jean is in charge till Charles comes back! Were all screwed!" Storm says. Rogue and Kitty silently agreed. "The last time Jean was in charge she nearly made everyone go mad! And now she is in charge of the dance! Oh this will be fun!" Storm says.

"Well what can we do? What Charles says goes, his house his rules." Kitty tells storm.

"True, the last thing I want to do is to cross Xavier." Storm says. "Well I guess I'll just have to hold my breath till the week over."

(Later that night)

The X-men and many student wished Xavier and Scott a safe trip to Charles Aunt home. The two drove away in a black jeep. When they disappeared out of sight Jean quickly called in a meeting, much to storm dismay.

"Okay everyone, now that I'm in charge I will be making the plans for the theme for the party on Saturday (the day is Sunday) so I feel that we should do something different!" Jean says. Strom interrupts:

"We do something different each year, and the kids pick the theme, we just buy the stuff." Storm says.

"Yes but this time we should do something different…like a movie theme!" Jean says. Storm rolled her eyes. She knew no one was going to like this the next thing to come out of Jean mouth:

"Let's do a Frozen theme party!" Jean says.

"Oh thank you god Logan not here." Storm thought. Logan wasn't feeling well so Storm ordered him to go to bed earlier today. Good thing too because if he was here he would have thrown Jean like a ragdoll out the window.

"What do you think?" Jean asked but did not get any response from her comrades. Storm decided to save Jean and says:

"I think it would be a great idea." Storm says, making everyone stare at her in confusion. "We can have first decorated the ball room to make it look like a winter woods, we can serve ice cream and best part we can turn the fountain in the room into a mountain dew fountain, thanks to all that power Xavier bought it could spit dew for hours." Storm says, making everyone get on board on the idea.

"Elsa should be our host of the ball/dance!" Kitty says.

"Who's going to play Elsa?" Rogue asked as she starts getting into it.

"I vote our lovely African goddess Storm play her for the dance." Gambit says as he raises his hand.

"I second that!" Rogue agreed.

"Oh my god yes! Storm you would be the perfect Elsa!" Kitty says as she picture Storm where Elsa dress. Storm begins to blush at the idea of her wearing Elsa dress during the dance. Jean on the other hand didn't like the idea.

"No, in order to Cosplay a character you need to look like her. I'll play Elsa." Jean says as she insults Storm.

"Why can't I be Elsa?" Storm asked. "I match her in many ways. We both have white hair, blue eyes, elegant and create snow."

"Yes but here are the no's." jean says. "Elsa skinny, a lady, she didn't marry a guy without her family and friends knowing about it and is white." Jean says. Everyone the room just stared at her as if she just slapped a pissed off tiger. Storm glares daggers at the woman for a while then leaves the room in anger, she also slams the door along the way. Everyone stared at Jean with disbelief.

(Storm)

Storm calmly walks to her room and takes a couple of deep breathes, trying to control her anger. She used to this, she was raised in a harsh world. This was not to her and yet it hurt her so badly. She closes her eyes and leans towards the wall o calm herself down, not aware that she walked into Logan room and he was right behind her. He wraps his strong arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Storm was too much into her own mind to ask who that was but by the feeling of prickly hair she knew it was Logan.

"Whats wrong Ro?" He asked.

"Nothing…I just don't feel well that's all." She tells him. She walks over to his bed and lies down without taking off her clothes. Logan sighs and leaves the room, leaving Storm by herself. He walks down stairs all the way to the living room where Rogue was lecturing Jean of the meet. Logan leans against the wall by the living room door and listens:

"What is the big deal!?" Jean asked.

"Maybe because you spent 3 hours of power of the house and you already insulted someone! Especially by race, who does that in our age of time sugar!?" Rogue asked.

"I didn't mean to make it a racist. It's just Elsa white. Don't blame me, blame Disney!"

"This is because of Logan isn't it? It's because you still have feeling for the crazy beast and your jealousy because he's taken by Storm." Rogue tells Jean off. Logan growled at Rogue comment.

"Logan is mine! She knew I liked him and she had no right coming out of nowhere and stealing him away!"

"Logan wasn't you and Storm didn't purposely steal him! They fell in love like any other person and you have Scott!"

"I don't want Scott I wanted Logan, the only reason why I dated Scott was to get Logan to become jealousy!"

"And now he loves Storm so get over it! And most of all stop bullying Storm! You know she can't fight back!"

"I know, her stupid lady-like personality won't let her." Jean said. Logan had heard enough. He walks back to his room to check on Storm but was surprised to her drinking a bottle of beer with two empty ones already on the ground.

"BABE!?" Logan shouts at Storm. She looks over to him and shrugs.

"What?" Storm asked. Logan walks over to her and takes the beer out of her hand. Storm pouts at the loss of her beer.

"Why you do that?"

"Because drinking your problems away not going to help you."

"This coming from you?" Storm says. Logan growled at her but she ignored it and looked down in shame. "From you're pissed off look I'm guessing you learned what Jean said to me."

"Your dam right! Why the hell didn't you say anything to her!?" Logan shouted at his wife.

"Because she the favorite and if I hurt her then I will hurt myself." Storm says. "Xavier will never forgive me."

"Ro…."

"You know Logan…" Storm started. "When I was younger I would always dream of living in a big house with pretty furniture and dolls to play with all the time. But as I got older I realized that where I was and what I was doing I would never get that. Then one day a bunch of little white girls in pretty dresses came up to me and laughed at me because my hair was dirty and I was poor and had no parents. I never felt so much pain in my heart then I did that moment. Then when Xavier brought me to America in my early teen years and taught me to be a lady and how to control my powers, it was then i started to get all those things I wanted as a child."

"**A doll**?" Logan asked a bit confused.

"No, someone that cared for me, **but yes also a doll**. When you live as a thief it all man for himself, meaning even if you're in a group you're on your own. Then one day Jean came in and everything changed. At the time she couldn't control her powers so anything could set her off at the time. One day I was playing around with my doll, dressing her in clothes in stuff and Jean was came around me upset. She so upset that everything in her path was ether tearing apart or falling over….she torn my first and only doll into five pieces. I was so upset I screamed at her to stop. She looked at me…and called me a savage."

"Then you two got into an epic fight?" Logan asked.

"No, she then destroyed all my acceriouse and kept calling me savage, trash, Islander. To the point Xavier heard her and came into the room, Jean then cry to him saying that I hurt her. Luckily for me Xavier could smell horse shit, but he didn't do anything Jean was still learning at that time and that she was very special to him. He told me to go easy on her and to just ignore her at all cost and so I did. So whenever she picked on me by calling me Savage, asking if I have disease and when I was going to return to my homeland, or even hold her purse tightly around me I would just ignore her the best I could because I knew Xavier did not want me to hurt her."

"And you let her abuse you!? Why the hell didn't you just leave?"

"And go where? My family the X-men. Besides she stop calling me those things eventually and now we….uhhh…."

"She talks shit about you behind your back." Logan said.

"Yea…." Storm says. "Can I have my beer back please?" She asked. Logan gives her a new bottle and she starts drinking.

"By the way…how do you know where my stash is?" Logan asked noticing that she found his mini fridge that was on the wall hidden behind a painting NightCrawler had gotten him for this one thing.

"Oh please, who do you think was the one to install the fridge?" Storm says with a smile on her face.

(Morning, 7:24am)

An annoying sound of beeping was drilling through storms ears into her brain. She had 4 bottles last night with Logan and now there are taking their effect on her. Logan turns off the alarm and walks over to his bathroom then closes the door. Storm yawns and gets out of his bed. She walks over to his bedroom door and opens it to see if anyone was in the hallway. The coast was clear, she says her goodbyes to her husband and flew to her room to get ready for her classes. After taking a shower and dressing herself in her usual long black skirt that stop at her calf and her whit loose top that covered her whole top body and went out to go join the kids for breakfast. When she got her share of yogurt and milk sat down with two of her student and started eating but was interrupted when Jean made the worse annocement:

"Since the ball will be hosted by me and a couple of other teachers, today activities in P.E. will be done my storm instead of Rogue. Take care girls!" Jean says before flying out the room. Storm, in the moment of anger, threw a banana at the door before leaving the room as well. Everyone remained quit.

(P.E.)

"I cannot believe I am doing wearing this….." Storm thought as she looked down at her gym uniform. She was wearing a small tight white shirt that barely covered her belly button halfway, then small black shorts with the school logo on it that covered her whole thighs, also a pair of Rogue white sneakers. Two years ago the female students complained about their gym uniforms looking so boring, so Jean was able to change the uniform to something sexy for the girls. Storm ignored Charles for 3 weeks for making that change. Now look at her, in booty short mentoring a bunch of students on how to play dodge ball and the worst part is Logan was the boy's gym teacher. (**You're going to see why that's bad for storm, I know Logan is a teacher at the academy but I don't know what he teaches so I had to decide from history, being he lived for so long, or gym, being that he's very strong. From the story plot you see what I picked.**) Storm quickly snapped back at reality when Logan called all the boys to one side of the gym and all the girls to the other side.

"Since I promised you brats some free play today, I guess ya'll will playing freelance dodge ball. Boys VS Girls." Logan says as he throws a bunch of balls to the kids. "Ladies first!" he then blows his whistle, commencing the game. Storm watches with interest at the children who were attack each other morosely with balls that seem to be able to knock out a dog. When the first round was over the boys had won.

"Since the girls lost, they boys get to decided what exercise punishment you do." Logan says. A student random shoutes:

"Jumping jacks!"

"Look like you're doing jumping jacks ladies." Logan says, all the girls get in a line but don't start jumping. Storm stares at them confused and asked:

"Why aren't they jumping?" Storm asked Logan.

"Because if one doesn't do it then they all have to start over and over till that person does it." Logan tells his secret wife. Storm gets the hint and gets in line with her students. "30 JUMPING JACKS GO!" Logan shouts, all the girls in sync including Storm started jumping, much to some of the male student's entertainment. The two student boys were whispering about Storm:

"Dude, I never miss S tits till now, their huge!" the student with red hair and brown eyes said to his friend next to him.

"I do her in a heartbeat, just look at her those tits jiggle. It's a shocker she doesn't have a boyfriend." The boy with black hair said.

"I know right!" The red head responded, making Logan cut the girls jumping jacks short and started round two up. The fight between the girls and boys were brutal but again the girls lost. This time the Logan made them run five laps around the gym. Even with the nasty comments his students were making he couldn't help but to look at Storm ass, it was pretty big. Oh how it jiggled and bounced as she ran, which was rarely because most of the time she was flying in a state of panic or hurry. When the girls did their five laps Logan changed the game feeling that it was unfair to the girls.

"Okay next game is volley ball, and to make this more fun I'm going to let storm give our young ladies some pointers." Logan says as he gives her the ball to serve. Storm smirks when she notice Logan was play as well. Storm throws the ball in the air, another student jumps in the air and punches back down to boys side, hitting a boy on the shoulder bit also getting the girls an easy win. The girls made the boys run 7 laps around the gym. When the guys were done the kids had another round and the boys lost again, this time the girls made them do 30 pushups for their entertainment. After two round Logan decided to change the game for the finally point and that game would be…kick ball. The kids all got in their places and waited, the first to kick was the girls, and they all agreed that Storm kick first. Storm was about to say no when she say that Logan was going to be the receiver, this made her a bit happy.

"Alright, I'll kick us off first." Storm says before as she gets to base. The two boys from earlier where checking her out from afar, this pissed of Logan to the point he had to glare at them. Not noticing the ball Storm had just kick was heading straight for his face. By the time he realized it, it was too late for the ball had smacked him to the ground. Knocking him out conscious. Storm is the first person to run to his side in panic, she just kicked her husband out cold!

"LOGAN!"

(Medic)

Storm and two other students had just carried Logan to the medic room. The oldest student, Name Carlos said that he will take care of the class while Storm fixes Logan. When he left Storm grabs a napkin and dips rubbing alcohol on it till she realized:

"Wait….you have healing powers." Storm says but it was too late for two strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her body down into the beast lap. Strom sighed at her husband actions.

"Why?" Was all she asked. Logan didn't respond, instead his left hand moved from her waist on to her breast and gently gropes it.

"No bra Ro?" He asked with a perverted smirk on his face. Storm blushed.

"I never wear a bra when it comes to exercising, you know that." She answers. Logan tightens his grip on her breast and smirk when he notice her nipples perking out from the shirt. She looks down at him not caring, but his boner was making her horny.

"Logan we need to go back to class." She tells him. His rock hard erection was grinding itself on her this layer shorts right to the base of her panties. Logan smirked on the blush on her face then asked:

"You're not going to force me to go out in front of the kids like this, are you?" Logan asked her. "How about you fix this problem and I'll go outside with easy." Logan says. Storm looks down at him with redness going to both ears.

"One blowjob, then you go back to class." Storm tells him. Logan nods his head and let's go of Storm. Storm takes a deep sigh before she removes her white top, freeing her enormous breast from their cover. Logan pulls down his pants and boxers, freeing his rock hard cock from its containment. Storm blushed at the long stick before her, she keeps forgetting how big it is….8 1/2 inches. Big thing could put a girl in an orgasm coma if she didn't know how to handle. Luckily for Storm she wasn't your everyday girl. She bends towards his pride and takes it into her mouth without a hesitant second, much to Logan pleasure. She licks and sucked at his cock with all her strength her tongue had to off him. Moving her tongue down to his balls then up to the very tip very his hole then gently letting it slide into her mouth. She bucked her head up and down, making his cock touch every part of her mouth as possible. Logan moans started to become louder, this was first hint that he was on the verge of cumming. When he's like this Storm knows what to do. She forcefully put his cock in between her breast and started to message it while licking the exposed skin. Logan growled and moaned till it came out…not his cum, the beast within. Oh the beast was something Strom hate to deal with when it came to her husband, it was like a second personality that was twice has brutal as the other one. The beast loved Strom like Logan the only problem was Strom didn't like the beast. The beast grabbed Storm hair and pulled her on the bed with force, making her bounce a little when she landed on the medic bed. Without warning he jumps on top of her and spreads her legs as far apart as they can go then enters her with incredible force beyond Storm imagination.

"Fuck!" storm hissed when he hit her G-spot directly. He held both her wrist down with one hand alone while using his free hand hold her body down as he fucked her mad. "Logan! Oh god Log-"she cut off when he forces his tongue down her throat. "Oh god…." She thought. "I let the beast out!" And storm was right for the beast fucked his mate into oblivion till he was done was Storm.

(Night)

After a few rounds of sex and a needle shot to the hip, Logan finally snapped back to normal. After their fun event Storm continued P.E. like nothing happened at all, Logan on the other hand felt like shit. Now the two were in Storm room saying their goodnights to each other after a rough day of activities. Since they were secretly married they could not sleep in the same bed together.

"Ro…." Logan started. "Did I hurt you again?" Storm looked at him with worried eyes.

"**Does it matter?**" She asked. "**I love you no matter what you are or what you become**. Even if you turn into the beast I will still love you." She says as she remembers the last time she faced the beast. How it raped her and branded her as its own mate cutting her hip with its three claws, but Storm never saw it like that even though that's what Logan said it does. The beast is Logan inner demon, everyone has them inside them, it's just Logan had his for a long time to the point it's hard to control sometimes.

"Goodnight Storm." He says looking down to his feet. Storm raises her hand to his face so that he would look at her, she leans down to him and kisses him (**Logan smaller then her in height, it's kind of funny in my opinion**). She then smiles and started to sing:

"Let it go! Let it go!" Storm started. Logan try to run away but Storm grabbed him and kept sing.

"And I will Rise like the break of dawn!" Storm sang, even though she had an amazing voice Logan hated that song.

"Ro, please stop."

"Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!"

"RO!"

"Here I stand in the Light of Day! So let the storm rage ON!"

"STORM!"

"The cold never bothered me anyway." And with that Storm closed her door, leaving a scared Logan by her door.

**Kikkie: hope you all liked it. R&R! no bad comments and yes I suck at sex scenes, don't need to be reminded!**


	4. John Ackter

Kikkie: part 4! I'm glad to see the story getting a lot of views so thanks marvel fans!

(Tuesday, 3:30am)

Storm was sound asleep in her bed when a sudden loud noise broke her out of it. She quickly grabbed her robe and ran out of her room, and bumped into Jean. Jean helps her to her feet.

"Was that you making those noises?" Jean asked Storm. Storm shakes her head no. the two woman hears the voices again, it sounded like an old man screaming in pain.

"Oh my god….it can't be…" Storm says as fear rises within her. The man's screams then turn to laughter. Jean started to shake with fear, she looks at Storm then ask:

"You wanna join me in the kitchen for coffee…maybe create some holy water?" Jean said. The two woman then started slowly walk to the kitchen and stayed there till morning.

(9:12AM)

Jean and Storm looked tired as ever when they called the teachers in the kitchen for a meeting after they sent the students on their field trip with their trusty friend, Beast to the white house for a meeting with the president, then a sleep over at the white house then come back to the mansion, all paid for! After that they sat down in their chairs in the kitchen.

"So what going on now?" Rogue asked the two scared woman.

"John Ackter." Storm says. "Oh god, has it really been ten years?"

"John Ackter? Who the hell is that?" Rogue asked.

"Okay…what we're going to tell you stays in this room, understood?" Jean asked. Everyone nods their head. "John Ackter was a pimp that created this mansion so that his prostitutes could do business here in the early 1950's."

Logan stared at the woman in confusion. "Wait…this place use to be a whore house?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but Xavier family bought and cleaned of all bad things when they bought it." Storm says. "Almost all the bad things at least."

"What was left behind?" Logan asked.

"His spirit…it haunts the 4 floor." Jean says in fear.

"The hanger room? What does he want to do with the ships?" Gambit asked. Storm and Jean took a big sigh then started to explain.

"The mansion actually has 5 floor instead of 4." Storm explains. "The hanger is actually the fifth floor then we have the main floor/ classrooms, the 2 is the bedrooms and 5 is the lab/meeting rooms."

"Making the 4th the….hall of spirits." Jean said with a shiver. "The professor barracked the door and took it out of the elevator list and everything. But that doesn't stop him…."

"Then what stops him?" Rogue asked. Storm spoke:

"Before he died he said that he will never leave this world, the only thing that will take me out of it is women ultimate pleasure…whatever that means." Storm says. "So here he stays, forever…and annoying too."

"Why haven't we heard about him till now?" Rogue asked.

"Because there is way to put him to sleep, but it only last for ten years, and it's really risky thing." Jean says. "What Charles did was he went down stairs and read a book called the humming bird and it would always put the spirit to sleep for 10 years." Jean explained.

"Then called Charles!" Rogue says.

"But since he's not here what do we do? Ask the Professor to leave his family that he barely see's most of his life to come back home to put a spirit to sleep?" Jean said.

"A spirit that can hurt us or worse, plus I know how to get rid of the spirit Jean I just don't know where his body located." Storm says as she started to think. Jean looked at Storm with fear (**okay, I don't hate Jean I hate how she acts! But when it comes to team work and helping her comrades she a goof person, 85% of the time she's a bitch**).

"Are you mad!? You heard what Charles said before! NO WOMAN SHALL NOT ENTER THIS HALL AND COME BACK!" Jean tells Storm.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Storm says but Logan decided to change her mind.

"I'll go babe, just let me put on some pants and I'll met you by the stairs." Logan says before leaving the room, making Storm smile.

"Easy!"

(door to the 4th wall)

The x-men were dressed in their leather fighting clothes. Jean handed Logan the book and Storm handed him a map to where the body of John Ackter. The door to the fourth floor was covered in wall paper so no one could see the door…until today.

"Be careful Logan, I don't want to spend the rest of my life trying to kill a ghost." Storm says. Logan gives her a smirk before heading into the hall. Once inside Logan looked at his map to see where he would go.

"He died at the end of the hall way…perfect." Logan said sarcastically as he starts to walk further into the dust area that was darker than his suit. Luckily Storm gave him a flashlight before going down to the haunted floor in the mansion. After minutes of walking Logan finally reached his destination, John room. Logan slowly opens the door, hoping not to awake this so called evil spirit. When he entered the room the first thing he saw was near to dust bones scattered on the floor, Logan rolled his eyes and began to read the book Jean had given him.

"Oh great love an-" Logan was cut off when the door to the bedroom closed with a loud bang. Logan drops the book and pulls out his claws.

"Who's there!?" Logan shouts, the only response he got was a chuckle from a deep unknown voice. "Come out before I have to sniff you out!" Logan threaten. The laughter grew louder while Logan flash light started to flicker. Logan started to panic and hit the thing a couple of time but it didn't work for the flash light went out…Leaving Logan no way out.

(Storm)

An hour had passed since Logan had gone into the 4th hall and Storm started to worry. She walked around the floor she was in to keep herself calm. The other X-men were playing gold fish.

"Got any threes?" Rogue asked her boyfriend.

"Gold fish." He responded. When Rogue was about to get another card the door to the 4th hall had open, with it was a dust Logan.

"Logan!" Storm cheers with glee as she floats towards him then hugs him. She then kissed him passionlly, Logan kisses her back. When they separated Logan smiled and said:

"That was hot." Logan tells her before grabbing her ass and gave it a squeeze. Storm blushes a little had this.

"So your how it go?" Rogue asked.

"How did what go?" Logan asked.

"John, did you put John to sleep sugar?" Rogue asked again.

"Sleep…." Logan said with a bit of confusion in his voice. "Oh! Yea, he'll be sleeping for a long time." Logan tells the girls. Storm stares down at her lover before asking:

"Logan would you like a beer?" Storm asked.

"No thanks." Logan answered. Storm pushed him off her then slapped him across the face.

"You're not Logan!" Storm shouts. "Logan never turns down beer!" she shouts, everyone in the room just stare as is she had lost it but she knew her Logan and this was him.

"Babe…that hurt." Logan tells her. Storm slaps him again.

"What happened to your accent Logan?" Storm asked but the man before did not reply. Rogue starts to sense something off about Logan as well.

"Yea, don't you have a new yorken accent or something?" Rogue asked (not sure it's a New York accent)

"I can stop speaking an accent anytime I want." Logan says.

"Logan…where are we." Storm asked. Logan stares at her, she was pushing his buttons. "Answer me Logan." Storm orders him but he does not respond to her instead she gets asked this:

"John…is that you in there?"

**Kikkie: UGH! I HAVE BEEN HAVE WRITERS BLOG WITH THIS STORY! Im so sorry! Plz enjoy this chapter while I think of what to do next.**


End file.
